Shower Love
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: When Korra finds Mako in the bathroom while looking at her and sexual thing happens(Sorry this summary was bad but whatever story is better) This is M because of the reasons: A lot of sexual contact and some words. *MAKORRA*


It has been 8 months after Amon. And 8 months of Korra and Mako dating. Korra blushed. She blushed because Mako has been her boyfriend 8 months long. And Korra hopes for him to stay by her side forever. Forever indeed. Korra came back to live on Air Temple Island with Tenzin and the others again. Mako, Bolin and Asami also lived there again too. Korra was in her bedroom. She was going to take a shower. Korra got all her shower stuff was walking to the bathroom. There was a problem. She and all the other females on Air Temple Island have to use the men's shower because the lady's shower is broken. But they plan to fix it soon. Korra thinks it's a pain in the ass to have to use the men's shower. What if Korra opens the door and she's a guy taking a shower while naked? She would blush a lot and run away to her bedroom like a crazy person. She saw Mako in her mind taking a shower while naked. Mako is the only guy she wouldn't mind naked. But would Mako mind if he saw Korra naked as well. But what if they were both naked at the same time. Korra was thinking if they were both naked at the same time. That would mean a sexual make out or making love to each other. Korra wanted to do that with him. Because she loves him with all her heart. She hopes they will do that soon. Very soon indeed. They are still 17 and 18 years old. So there still teenagers. But age doesn't matter. If it's love. Korra walked into the men's bathroom. She was glad nobody was in there. She shut the door. She took her top, pants and boots off. To leave only her bra and panties on. She took her ponytail out and wore her hair down. Meanwhile Mako walked out of his bedroom and started walking to the men's bathroom. He was going to take a shower himself. He had no idea Korra was in there. There was one thing Korra forgot to do. She forgot to lock the door. Mako open the door softly and saw Korra only in her bra and panties. Mako just stand there while looking at her. He thought his girlfriend was truly beautiful with only her bra and panties on. Korra was about to take her bra off when she saw Mako standing there while staring at her.

"Mako what the hell! Get out!" Korra yelled as she throw her bath stuff at him.

"Ouch! Korra stop it! I was going to take a shower myself. I didn't know you were in there. I'm sorry" Mako said.

"And I'm sorry for throwing stuff at you. I just got really freaked out. But when you saw I was in here. Why were you just standing there while looking at me? You could just walk out the door" Korra said while confused. But before Korra could answer she tripped on her towel.

"Korra watch out!" Mako yelled.

"AHHHH!" Korra yelled. Mako was about to grab her before she fell but they both fell down together.

"Korra are you ok?" Mako asked.

"Yeah I think so" Korra said as she looked up and realized Mako was on top of her. While they looked at each other in the eyes. Mako got closer to Korra's face and kissed her lips. Mako's lips were warm. It felt so good to Korra. They both tongue kiss.

"I love you" Korra said.

"I love you too" Mako said. Mako couldn't take it anymore. He wanted more of her. He put his hands on her bra and pulled it down. Korra was now exposed to Mako. Her breasts were right by Mako's face as he was staring at her breasts. Korra saw him staring at her breasts. She blushed very red in the face. Mako smiled as he bend down and was licking her nipple. He put her nipple in his mouth as he began to nipple and suck on it. Korra gave a moan. Mako move to her other nipple and did the same thing on it. Korra moan once more. Mako pulled off her bra. Mako was about to take off her pantie when Korra stop him.

"Mako I have to take a shower. But can we take a shower together? I don't care if were teenagers. I love you too much" Korra said.

"Korra!" Mako said shocked and blushed.

"Please Mako" Korra begged as she stand up and pulled her panties down her legs and off of her. She was naked right in front of him. Mako looked at her beautiful naked self while drooling. Korra saw him drool and she laughed.

"Ok Korra. Will take a shower together" Mako said as he took everything off but his boxers. None of them were embarrassed. Korra turn on the water and walked into the shower. She turn around while blushing. Mako locked the bathroom door so nobody will stop their love making. Mako pulled his boxers off and step into the shower and wrapped his arms around her. Korra turn around and saw her boyfriend butt naked like her. She blushed like crazy and turn her back around. Mako still had his arms around her. He didn't want to let go. Not ever. They both took turns washing each other. This had last for a while until they both wanted each other. They looked into each other's eyes. They both wanted each other so very badly.

"Korra" Mako said as he took her lips with his. He push Korra to the wall softly. Korra put his arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. After doing all this. Korra wanted him.

"Mako. Make love to me. I want you now" Korra begged.

"Ok" Mako said as he began to thrust into her.

"Ahh! Spirits Mako!" Korra yelled.

"Are you ok?" Mako asked worrying that he might have hurt her.

"It hurts a little" Korra said.

"Do you want me to stop?" Mako asked.

"No. Please keep going. I want us to keep making love" Korra said.

"Ok" Mako said as he began to thrust her.

"Faster Mako!" Korra yelled. Mako thrust even faster. After the whole love making they both got back there clothes on. Korra this time push him to the wall and told her lips with his. He kissed back then they both had plans to do this again.

THE END


End file.
